Broken Ships: 1 Iwatobi Club
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: —¿Por qué… estas desnudo…? Reflexión: Nunca bebas en una reunión de Ex alumnos. Varios emparejamientos: RinRei, Reigisa, RinHaru, MakoHaru, SouRin, y mas. La clasificación puede ser M y variar.
**Derechos de autor: Free no me pertenece le pertenece a kyoanimation, el fanfic sin embargo es de mi autoria.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic podría ser AU por que todos van a la misma universidad o cercanas, y varios personajes son homosexuales (Aunque esto ultimo tampoco difiere mucho de la serie original) contendrá varios emparejamientos debido a las situaciones que se presentara, enredos, malentendidos y triángulos o hasta cuartetos amorosos con toques de humor, a raíz de una situación que se presentara que es la siguiente:

 **Rin es invitado a una reunión de ex alumnos de la preparatoria organizados por sus compañeros en la que se emborracha (quizás no siendo el único) y termina en la cama con alguien, cuya identidad se revelara en este cap. Ahora tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de esa noche junto con sus demás compañeros lo que desatara el caos y todas las situaciones que mencione con anterioridad.**

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener lenguaje fuerte y referencias sexuales.

 **Este fanfic si hay continuación dependerá del publico, Espero que les guste, para mas datos ver las notas finales del cap. Gracias espero sus comentarios**

* * *

 **La primera vez que volvió en si Rin recordaba pocas cosas acerca de esa noche:**

 _La puerta de su apartamento se abrió sin despegar los labios de su acompañante, recuerda que, con movimientos torpes, y negándose a separarse, llegaron milagrosamente a la cama sin ningún incidente que podría haberse producido por tales acciones imprudentes._

 _Su cuerpo se acomodó en la cama de forma que estuviera recargado contra la cama negándose a acostarse por completo. Del mismo modo que no paraba de besar a la persona que estaba sobre él recargando sus rodillas en la cama, cuya identidad en ese momento estaba ensombrecida por la memoria intoxicada De Rin._

 _Solo tenía presente la suavidad de sus labios, y olor agradable._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerda era las manos temblorosas que tocaban su pecho y se armaban de valor para deslizarlas dentro de su camisa negra, mientras el intentaba desabotonar la de su acompañante en un intento de ayudarlo._

 _Rin estaba muy impaciente y alcoholizado por lo cual no hubo demasiados juegos previos antes de que ambos terminaran desnudos, o al menos parcialmente desnudos (su coordinación tampoco era la ideal). Por suerte parecía que su acompañante se encontraba en el mismo estado y mucho más nervioso, recuerda que tomo el lubricante que tenía guardado en la cómoda al lado de su cama, y extrajo una cantidad excesiva de el al punto de derramar algo en las sabanas.  
Aunque en el estado que se encontraba tampoco era que importara demasiado._

 _En el momento en que los dedos de su pareja entraron en el, podía notar lo nervioso y vacilante que se encontraba, sus movimientos eran torpes e incómodos, aunque Rin no resintió demasiado por su estado. Parecía que también "él" se había untado algo de lubricante encima aunque no podía estar seguro._

 _Lo demás estaba en borrones oscuros solo podía distinguir algunas partes del resto de la noche, como el sonido de la cama y su cuerpo en cada envestida, el sonido de su respiración pesada y lenta, así como la de su pareja que era suave y ahogada. Y su nombre siendo pronunciado al borde de la excitación:_ " _¡Rin-san! ¡Rin-san! ¡Rin-san!"_

A la mañana siguiente, la conciencia de Rin regreso poco a poco antes de que instintivamente se dignara a abrir los ojos, los rayos de sol que se filtraba por sus cortinas iluminaban su rostro y en cuanto fue plena o por lo menos en su mayoría completamente consiente, cerró los ojos de nuevo aguantando un gruñido en su garganta por la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía su cabeza y su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué demonios?..._

Se cuestionó, el por qué se encontraba en tal mal estado, a los poco segundo recordó entonces que fue invitado a la reunión de ex alumnos de la preparatoria a raíz de que ahora todos estaban cursando los últimos años de la universidad, y al parecer las cosas se descontrolaron un poco.

 _Que patético_ Se reprochó mentalmente, un nadador profesional como al que aspiraba ser, no debía caer en tales vicios, ¿de qué serbia entonces todas esas dietas restrictivas para mantener su cuerpo sano y mejor para la natación? si iba a terminar consumiendo algo tan grasoso y dañino como el alcohol.

 _"_ _Maldición"_ se tocó el puente de la nariz y parte de la frente sintiendo su cabeza retumbar conforme más pensaba. Intento volver abrir los ojos manteniéndolos entrecerrados y miro a su lado por inercia.

Fue entonces que se encontró con la cara dormida De Reí Ryuugazaki.

 _¿Hm?_

El joven se encontraba a unos centímetros a su lado boca abajo con su cara de lado hacia él.

Rin se quedó unos segundos en blanco sin entender, con su rostro fruncido en la confusión molesta que decía claramente: _"¿Qué demonios Está haciendo este bastardo aquí?"_

(Con el _bastardo_ a modo de expresión, sin intenciones ofensivas hacia su persona realmente)

Aunque aún no había llegado a una conclusión alarmante, no fue hasta que se reincorporo un poco que noto realmente el estado de Reí: El cual al menos de torso para arriba, parecía estar completamente desnudo, siendo su otra mitad cubierto por las sábanas blancas de la cama de Rin.

 _¿¡Hm!?_

La expresión facial de Rin se acento aún más, sintiendo sus características volverse duras como piedra dándole un aspecto feroz, mientras que en su interior su alarma de pánico y confusión se disparaba sin hallarse en la situación.

 _¿Q-Que demonios?_

Con una oleada de pánico negándose a gestionar cualquier especulación (y sin querer admitirlo algo de miedo que iba en crecimiento), alzo una mano vacilante y temblorosa hacia las sabanas que cubrían a Rei.

Con cuidado las tomo entre sus dedos, y se quedó inmóvil por un segundo sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba mientras unas ligeras gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro, trago saliva tan fuerte que temió que se escuchara por todo el departamento, y sin más levanto las sabanas lo suficiente alto.

Rin entonces vio para su total horror y alarme que Rei se hallaba tal y como dios lo trago al mundo, es decir: Completamente desnudo tanto de cintura para arriba como para abajo.

Su mano automáticamente dejo caer la tela, quedándose petrificada. (Y quizás a causa de la impresión pudo jurar, tiempo después, que pudo escuchar una canción dramática reveladora de fondo. Aunque en ese momento no pudiera reconocer nada.)

No era posible, Tenía que ser mentira, una ilusión, Rin ni siquiera se había movido, pero su voz interior no dejaba de repetir las misma palabras, ¡Es que no había manera!, tenía que ser un error ¡Un malentendido!, ¡Tenía que ser!…No había forma de que ellos- ¡No!, No era posible, se negaba a creer tal atrocidad.

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que tenía en un inicio ahora se habían propagado por toda su cara y cuerpo, deslizándose como si de una pequeña de cascada se tratara.

El dolor de cabeza y malestar físico fueron dejados en segundo plano, y ahora un nuevo dolor lo aquejaba seguido por un mareo que estaba seguro poco tenía que ver con la resaca, bueno, quizás un poco, pero aun así, sabía que las náuseas que sentía ahora probablemente eran producto de la mescla de emociones y pensamientos que no dejaban de bombardearlo y atosigarlo al punto de producirle arcadas.

De inmediato trato de exprimir a su cerebro por respuestas, acerca de lo que hizo, de anoche, y de que no había hecho nada con el **novio** de Nagisa.

En resumen: **Que nada de aquello había sucedido**.

Como si aquello no fuera suficientemente malo, su acción fue interrumpida al notar el leve movimiento de las sabanas a su lado, notando para su mayor histeria y pesar, como su anfitrión comenzaba a moverse un poco, aparentemente empezando a llegar a la conciencia como hizo él, seguido de un leve gemido.

 _¡NO!, ¡NO! ¡No puede ser!_

Vio inmóvil, Como Rei fruncía levemente el ceño probablemente experimentando los mismos síntomas que él, antes que poco a poco comenzara a desplegar sus orbes. Escucho un leve quejido de su parte, antes de que parpadeara un par de veces, y parecía como si intentara enfocar su mirada, tratando de ubicarse.

Rin sintió como le daba un escalofrío por la espalda al ver que el peli azul enfocaba su mirada en él.

Al principio no hubo reacción de su parte pues parecía que intentaba enfocar la mira en él, (ya que no llevaba los lentes quizás era más difícil para él.)

Cuando pareció que finalmente logró ubicarlo, su mirada se tornó confusa

— ¿ _Rin-san_?

Rin ni siquiera pudo responder aún estaba en proceso de muchas cosas y se sintió incapaz de hablar o decir cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo la siguiente pregunta hizo que se quedara totalmente sin aliento.

—… ¿ _Por qué_ … estas desnudo…?

* * *

 **Y bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, ¿que les pareció el inicio? me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas en primera; Rin no es uke por naturaleza XD, de hecho esto lo explorare en el siguiente cap si es que gusta, ya que normalmente el es el Seme, lo hice uke por que (1 estaba ebrio) creo que hay que variarle un poco a las reglas estrictas de semes y uke (en la vida real no todos los homosexuales tiene roles "definidos") y con eso no quiero decir que no vaya a ser seme si se da la ocasión.**

 **En segundo lugar Rin CREE que Rei es Novio de Nagisa pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea, es importante por que aborde el punto de vista de Rin pero no el de la historia en general (o mi punto de vista) así que si es o no ya lo sabrán después. Y si da continuación se sabrá también que hicieron sus compañeros. Quizas los personajes puedan parecer occ a veces pero sera para darle mas humor a la trama XD. Espero sus comentarios y que me digan que les ha parecido gracias.**


End file.
